The Mintkit Saga
by Aurousmoon
Summary: Look, an extremely original title! (wait what) ANYWAYS, Mintkit is an extremely normal, wanting-to-be-a-warrior kit. Does she get to be a warrior, though? Especially as there is some weird rule that prophecy-getting kits don't get to be warriors? Oh, and don't forget Barrelpaw. Random WindClan apprentice. Of what significance is he to the plot? Um... I dunno! I wonder what...
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

**And this is it! The fabled story we wrote back in fifth grade! ️ Enjoyyyyyy!**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Warriors, but if we did, there would be a cat called Aurousmoon.**

Moonlight glistened on the forest. Only the soft padding of pawsteps could be heard. Then, there was a rustle of leaves, and a tiny shadow sprang out- a kit from Thunderclan (though she liked saying "future apprentice" more), Mintkit.

She rested her paws on the lush-smelling grass and stared up at the sparkling, star-filled sky, and wondered, mewing softly to herself, "I wonder where my ancestors are…"

Just then, a star started to glow in the star-studded sky, glowing brighter and brighter. Mintkit shut her eyes in the blinding light.

When she opened her eyes again, she saw that she wasn't in the forest anymore, but in a place where everything shimmered with light and glory.

"Where am I ?" meowed Mintkit uncertainly to herself. She hadn't expected this to happen.

"Mintkit, you're in StarClan. These are our hunting grounds." A firm voice meowed behind her. Mintkit spun around to find that a cat with a shimmering pelt was standing in front of her. Her eyes grew and her voice quivered as she mewed, "Why am I here? Am I… am I dead?"

The cat didn't answer her. Instead, he whispered, "Remember, one from four will save all."

With that, the cat vanished and Mintkit found herself plunging down, down, down into infinite darkness.

A chirping noise roused her and she jumped up, trying to figure out what the cat meant.

Rays of sunlight shone through the leaves and her pelt glistened in the sun, making her fur shiny and stiff.

Mintkit gave out a squeal of surprise, realising that she was back at the raced back to Thunderclan as fast as her tiny paws could carry her, anxious to tell the others about her dream.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

"Then, the cat with the shiny pelt disappeared and I woke up!" mewed Mintpaw proudly.

Berrystar, the Thunderclan leader, murmured,

"It's a prophecy… but sent to a kit?"

"Yes, it's an unusual prophecy." replied the Thunderclan medicine cat, Leavesherb softly.

Berrystar exclaimed,"There is something I can do…" She beckoned Mintkit with her tail and cried, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here for a Clan meeting!" Immediately, two warriors dashed out of the cave, the apprentices scampered forward, and Netkit and Stepkit (Mintkit's siblings), ignoring their mother's calls for them to get back inside, sprang out of the nursery, eager to know about the meeting. Berrystar meowed, "In the name of Starclan, this kit has already reached six moons old and is ready for training."

Netkit and Stepkit gave out tiny squeaks of disbelief and envy.

Berrystar cleared his throat and continued, "Now, you will be an apprentice. Learn well from your mentor." She turned to Leavesherb.

"Leavesherb, you will be her mentor. Teach her to become a good medicine cat."

Mintkit was shocked. She didn't want to be a medicine cat, she wanted to be a brave and courageous warrior. She hated the stink of leaves. But she had no choice. She licked her mentor on the shoulder obediently as the Clan shouted, "Mintpaw! Mintpaw! Mintpaw!" Her sisters, Netkit and Stepkit, also became apprentices. They looked embarrassed, and licked their pelts while the clan chanted their names.

At the sight of her Clanmates, Mintpaw was also proud of them, but she was disappointed. She had always dreamed to be a warrior, and even , a deputy. Mintpaw sighed. How could she be a deputy when she couldn't be a warrior? Then, as her thoughts drifted away, a voice said, "One from four, that will save all!" Mintpaw understood that. She had thought about the prophecy all day long since the dream in Starclan.

Cautiously, she crept into the leader's cave and whispered, " Berrystar, may I talk to you for a minute?" Berrystar's eyes widened. She said," Is it about the prophecy?" Mintpaw took a deep breath and replied, " Yes. I...think I know what it means. One...clan from all of the clans shall be able to save the others from a disaster." Her last word echoed around the walls, making Mintpaw shiver with fear and anxiety. She didn't want to be in danger. Mintpaw bowed her head and returned to the fresh kill pile, where she chose a vole and ate ravenously.

That night, when she drifted into sleep, she wondered, " When will Starclan ever find me again?"

**Note: THANK YOU WE LOVE REVIEWS**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

The next morning, Mintpaw stifled a yawn and headed towards the medicine den.

The medicine den was full of herbs of all sorts, including yarrow and extremely old cobwebs. The cave had a strong, strange smell, like a rotten egg. The herb patch, which was cold and stiff with soil, held different kinds of new herbs.

Mintpaw wrinkled her nose and asked Leavesherb, "What are we going to do today?" Leavesherb beckoned to her and replied, "We are going out of the camp!" She smiled as Mintpaw squealed.

"Even though we have plenty of herbs in the herb patch, we still need to collect the others in different parts of the forest."

Mintpaw's look became serious and she shifted her paws.

After Mintpaw had climbed into the log tunnel that led to the forest, she gasped at it in wonderment. True, she had sneaked out when she was a kit, but that was during nighttime where she froze at every single sound she heard. Now, birds flew and chirped over her head, and she heard a soft pattering of footsteps as the scent of rabbit wafted through the air. She asked Leavesherb excitedly, "May we catch that rabbit? I can hear its pawsteps!"

Leavesherb shook her head.

"Leave it to the hunting patrol. You have not even trained to hunt."

Mintpaw's head drooped. All she wanted was to be a warrior's apprentice! How she wished she had never heard that prophecy! Stupid StarClan cat.

Then, a horrible stench covered the scent of rabbit. She wrinkled her nose. "Ugh. That smell is unbearable. What is that?" Leavesherb straightened herself and her whiskers quivered with excitement.

"That's coltsfoot," she breathed, "I'm low on supply with that!" Leavesherb wove around the trees and padded towards the herb, sniffed it and clamped it with her jaws. Mintpaw copied her and carried some of the coltsfoot too. Even though the taste- and the smell was bad, at least they found an herb. Mintpaw couldn't help but feel a tinge of triumph. Still, she wanted to be a warrior apprentice. She could train with her sisters, Netpaw and Steppaw. She just… didn't want to be a medicine cat in the future…

Back at the medicine cat's den, they sorted out the herbs, Leavesherb telling her their names one by one. Mintpaw enjoyed it as she was good at memorising things. She sniffed at each herb and memorised their smell, frowning when one smelled even worse than coltsfoot.

After a while, Mintpaw's stomach began to grumble. She padded towards the fresh-kill pile and picked a fresh, juicy vole to eat.

At night, as she curled into her newly made nest, she thought about the gathering a few sunrises away, picturing the clans yowling her name in pride...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

**(Thanks for the support so far, and we know the paragraphs below are absolutely not talking about Mintpaw. [OR DID SHE CHANGE CLANS? AHAHAHAHAHA :DDDDD] The thing is, this character plays quite a large component in Mintpaw's life [HMM.] so we hope you enjoy it!)**

Barrelpaw woke up with a start. It was his first day as an apprentice! He yawned and shifted nervously. Was he going to go on his very first patrol? And where was his mentor, Sunsetpelt? Just as his thoughts whirled around in his mind, Sunsetpelt shouted from outside, "Get up, Barrelpaw! I'm going to bring you to different parts of the clan territory!" Barrelpaw jumped up and raced outside eagerly, then…he tripped and fell flat on his face.

"Oof! That hurt!" he cried. Sunsetpelt looked amused, purring, "Get back up! Next time, bunch your muscles when you run. That helps a lot when you are running on the moor."

Barrelpaw bunched his muscles as he raced across the moor, feeling the wind whistle in his ears. It was wonderful! WHOOSH!

A gust of wind blew past him, and a blur slipped across the moor, much faster than Barrelpaw. Barrelpaw gasped. It was Sunsetpelt! He had marvelled at the speed of the warriors since he had been a kit. But now he could actually see his mentor sprinting across the moor, as fast as a monster, as swift as a fox. Barrelpaw raced after him, leaving a trail of dust in his wake.

"Wow! This...is...so...tiring!" panted Barrelpaw, but his eyes shined with triumph. They had scouted through almost the entire Windclan territory. In fact, they had even spotted a rabbit! Sunsetpelt killed it with a swipe of her claws. He padded towards the scent line in between Thunderclan and Windclan, throat dry. It was thirsty after running all the way across the moor. Barrelpaw thought, "Thunderclan smells funny…"

It was then he heard a mewing, not too far way from them, but in Thunderclan territory.

"Windclan smells like heather!" The voice in the forest meowed. Barrelpaw strained his ears to listen for more, curious to know who it was, but Sunsetpelt nudged him and exclaimed, "Barrelpaw! We must get going! I want to show you the other clan borders!" Barrelpaw sighed.

" All right. Let's go…" He mumbled reluctantly, and turned away from the beckoning whispers from the Thunderclan territory.

After a very long trip of going around the Clan's borders, Barrelpaw met the other apprentices, and he was exhausted, but satisfied. Barrelpaw ate a vole ravenously in four gulps and curled his tail over his nose. He was getting sleepier and sleepier, and he was drooping off when he heard a mysterious voice saying, " Make an ally that is not your family." The voice chanted again and again, suddenly fading when Barrelpaw jumped up with a start in the middle of the night.

**GASP I WONDER WHO IT COULD BE! HMMM… *cough cough***

**Review, people! :D I don't even know what WindClan smells like so let it be so! **


End file.
